


I don’t wanna go down in your (fire)

by Merlinandmorgana



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, CarryOn, Fire, M/M, SnowBaz, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinandmorgana/pseuds/Merlinandmorgana
Summary: Baz starts acting strange, and Simon is determined to figure out what’s wrong with his boyfriend.Baz Pitch was an absolute fucking nightmare, but he was chosen to be my roommate by the crucible so there must be some reasoning as to why we were put together. “Your roommate is Baz Pitch... well, good luck with that Simon. You’ll need it.” Penny had told me, and Merlin and Morgana was she right, but for all the wrong reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up concious of the empty spot next to me in bed, and a fire alarm blaring through the apartment. What on Earth is he doing up at... I glance to check the time. 3am?? Groggily I force myself out of bed and into the living room, telling myself I should go check there’s no actual danger, instead I find our living room rug on fire and Baz stood staring at it. “I am way too tired to care about the fact that you’ve just lit our rug on fire just now, just fetch me a glass of water and I’ll take care of it” I sigh. Penny is nowhere to be seen, somehow she slept through the obnoxiously loud fire alarm (that still needs turning off) Baz returns with a bucket of water, seemingly snapped out of his daze, tossing the entire contents of the bucket onto the the now burnt and soaked rug. “I feel like there was a better way to go about that” I suggest. “Well it won’t happen again so...” he states, and trudges back to the bedroom his head hung low, I grip his forearm and spin him to face me. “Talk to me Baz. What happened?” He gently pushes my hand away from his arm, visibly upset. “Go back to bed Simon, I’m sorry I woke you.”


	2. Chapter 2

I think for a moment that maybe Baz just needs some time alone to figure out whatever it is that’s going on with him, but I quickly dismiss the thought when my feet guide me to the bedroom without my permission “When will you let me take care of you?” I say exasperatedly. He freezes. “I’ve never needed anybody to take care of me Simon, I don’t plan to start now.” And he slams the door in my face.  I sink to the floor leaning against the bedroom door. What is going on with him? I find my mind wandering through every possibility: 

1\. He wants to break up

2\. He’s gone full crazy ass vampire 

3\. He’s just an arsonist (somehow this is the most comforting option?

I realise that at some point he’s going to have to let me into _my_ bedroom in _my_ apartment, and yet I feel so guilty at the thought of bursting into the room when he’s feeling so vulnerable. I gently knock on the door. “Baz?” I question, no answer. I try again. “Baz.” After no response a second time I open the door to find him curled up asleep on the bed, clearly whatever he was upset about had exhausted him, I want to ask him about what’s going on but all that feels as though it can wait, right now he deserves a moment of peace. I gently lift the covers and try to make my way into bed with awakening him but fail as his eyes flutter open “Hey” he whispers, I tuck a loose strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear and run my fingers gently through his hair. “Hey” I respond. “I’m so sorry” He murmurs, he looks embarrassed more than anything but I’m glad to see his expression no longer reads as upset, I put the hand that isn’t playing with his hair on his waist and pull him closer to me so we’re chest to chest. “It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about this now, you need some rest.” I insist. “You’re too good for me Simon Snow” he mumbles, and within seconds he drifts back into a deep sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading the first chapter! This was just a short little intro to kinda establish how the fics gonna go so trust me the next chapters will be much longer. I’ll try to update soon :)


End file.
